Dragon Ball Oc List
These are characters created from xenoverse 1 and 2. Don't ask questions. Icee= (Xenoverse 2) The strongest character. A Ex-Omni-King apart of the Friza race. Background Icee was the Omni-King before Zeno. He did what he was suppose according to the Grand Priest. He occasionally he watched a fight here and there, but got bored easily. He eventually decided he didn't want to be Omni-King anymore. After a "small" dispute with the Grand Priest, he was told to leave and never come back. Icee gladly did what he was told. He moved to a small planet and made a couple of friends he decided to bring along. They are his crew. Thanks to a very close friend of his, he was given 6 limiters to control his power and spar equally with his friends. Personality Icee is a quiet character mostly. That is mainly due to his power limiters. One of them comers his mouth thus disabling him to talk. Through writing, he comes off as very sarcastic, blunt, and cold. He also has a short temper. When he is able to talk, he acts the same way. Occasionally, he sounds and acts like a psycho. He doesn't care about many things except for Neon and his crew. |-|Neon= Personally selected Angel of Universe 13 Background Neon was a human born on earth a long time ago. He was abandoned as a baby so Icee decide to take him in and raise him. Icee had nothing better to do since he left his duty as a Omni King. The God of destruction of Universe 13 saw Neon and his strength when he was just a kid. She picked him to be her angel. After Universe 13’s destruction, he went back to live with Icee on Icee’s planet. As he was growing up, Neon was powerful, but was more interested in engineering than strength training. It honestly didn’t matter what he did because with Icee he could do whatever he wanted. He is able to put Icee to sleep whenever he gets really mad. Personality Neon is very loud and rambunctious. He purposely annoys people to get a laugh. He tries to make sure that situations don’t get out of control while he’s there. Nothing gets him mad. |-|Fritz= The Top Time Patroller. She is a Saiyan Background Originally she was raised in Universe 12 as a God of Destruction candidate. She was involved in an accident in Universe 7 that made her lose her memory. When she came to, she was in Toki Toki city. She was supposedly rescued by Tabs, a Majin Time Patroller. The supreme Kai of Time decided that she would keep a personal eye on Fritz because she was so strong. Frisk became a Time Patroller and, because of her power, the strongest Patroller. Personality Fritz's personality before and after losing her memory isn't very different. Before losing her memory she was a little bit more serious about what she does and training. After losing her memory, she developed a ego because she believes she is the strongest. She was basically right. She is loud like Neon and happy all the time. Fritz's doesn't pruposly try to annoy people. She is regularly just annoying. She isn't attached emotionally to many people except Tabs, Trunks, and Supreme Kai of Time. |-|Tabs= A Time Patroler who is Fritz's best friend. He is a Majin Background He is a Time Patroller like Fritz. He isn't vary strong. That is because he is lazy, and incapable of building up straight (because he is so weak). Despite being such a low level, he has been a Time Patroller for a while. While on a Parallel Quest, he came across a unconscious Saiyen. He gave the Saiyen the name Fritz. That was because she would twitch a little because of her head injury. It eventually went away. Tabs noticed how strong she was and decided to hang around her. She sort of became his body guard. Personality Despite being weak af, he tells people he is stronger than Beerus. He has called himself a God of Destruction plenty of times. His ego rubbed off on Fritz creating her ego. His ego is way bigger than hers. Tabs has challenged Goku, Beerus, and Icee. Everytime he loses a battle he says "I was going easy on you!!" |-|Royal=Apart of Icee's Crew A Majinn. Background Royal is a majinn directly created by and from Exel. SHe was created as a test dummy. Exel made her eat and drink anything and everything to see what it could do. One day Royal had drank a combustion liquid that reacts to blood, and motion. Royal started to suddenly explode at random points in time. The damage would very depending on how long she tried to hold it in. SHe would explode and reform and each time it would effect her memory. Exel eventually abandoned her for. Icee took her in. He thought that a living time bomb was exciting. After some time Exel faded from Royal's memory. Now she just hangs around with Neon trying to figure out a way to stop her explosions. Personality Because she is constantly exploding and reforming, she is always tired. Other than that she is a nice person. She shares a common belief with the Icee crew that she isn't doing anything unless it is a absolute must. |-|Noir=He is a part of Icee's crew. He is a Saiyan. Background He is a ex member of BoJack's pirate crew. He never really participated in any of destructive actions. He was more in charge of gathering underground info. BoJack would only ask Noir to help when he needed him for a quick mass job which involved quick destruction on a repetitively weak population. After the defeat of BoJack, he was discovered by Icee. He was offered a new home as long as he agree to be Icee's servant. Icee classified that all he had to do was make sure that when he slept and Neon was around, he wouldn't be interrupted. Other then that he was free to do whatever he wanted. Noir agreed and became one of Icee's crew members. All he does is meditate now. Personality Noir is usually quiet. He only speaks when necessary. It doesn't take much to get him upset. When he is upset, it takes a lot to calm him down. You have to choose your words because he will consider everything you say a insult. He is sadistic. Seeing other people mad or in pain puts a smile on his face. He will egg you on just to see your reaction. |-|Nakamaie=He is a part of Icee's group. Background He is a short namekian with a deep voice who even we know little about. His origins is a mystery that will remain a mystery until me and my brother act it out. He has the ability to grow up to the size of a planet. his power multiply 10x his original power. Personality He is mean. He will straight out tell you that he wants nothing to do with you if you irritate him. Most of his threats include stomping on you or smashing you with his thumb. |-|Onin= Background Onin was created my Noir from the Dragon Balls. He is the ultimate evil created from all the negative energy ever present on the planet Earth.That energy is his power. Yeah, he sounds like Janemba (I guess but whatever. I say that his power is made up of any power that has appeared on Earth a posed a planet annihilation threat. So technically that include Beerus's energy and Goku's energy. Personality He is very child like. That is mainly because he is a child. He considers Chi Chi his mother. That is because he likes how she lets him sleep in her house, and eat in her house. He listens and only cares about her opinion. She told hum not to fight, so he doesn't. He contintly teases and mentally abuses Tabs. That is because Tabs in smaller than him. He loves Goku because of how strong he is. Everything Goku does is absolutely perfect in his eyes. Onin hates everything about Neon because everything about Neon makes him uncomfortable. |-|Universe 13= I just found out that Universe 13 is a thing in the manga or whatever. That doesn't really matter to me when I'm roleplaying, but for this I will change a couple of things so it can make a little sense or something like that. My Uni 13 and the cannon Uni 13 are two different universes obverse. The universe itself is the same between them both. The main difference is the Angel, Kai, and God of Destruction. Because of "problems" only the ones watching over the Universe was destroyed. They were then replaced with the Angel, Kai, and God of Destruction known in the manga. The universe itself was fine. Exel Background Exel's origin, like most Gods of Destruction, isn't clear. She was one of the first Universes to be destroyed by Zeno. In her first couple of 100 thousand years active, she weeded her universe of all planets that would cause her trouble in the future. Because of her weeding, her universe was peaceful and a little weird. She purposely let the odd planets live. Zeno constantly described her universe and it's people as boring. Her Universe was destroyed because of that and her lack of respect. Even though she was a God of Destruction, Exel liked creating things. She a planet, with her Kai, that was relatively indestructible. The planet's life was grown with one seed that she did create by herself. The science of that seed is very complicated and explainable. Life science is her specialty. Exel was also responsible for the creation of Royal. Royal literally came from Exel. Exel experimented on Royal with unstable chemicals. That is the reason why Royal explodes the way she does. Personality Exel is fun loving and care free. She doesn't care much for rules considering that, for a good lot of her life, she didn't have to follow any. She can occasionally come off as disrespectful, but she doesn't mean it. Like most Gods of Destruction, she doesn't like to mettle in the affairs of mortals, but she still likes watching them and examining them. She doesn't like fighting of any kind, unless it's light sparing for fun. She doesn't like to participate in anything involving the other gods of Destruction. Zeno hates it when she ignores his requests despite the warnings. Ravis Background He is a angel who hates his God of Destruction. He hates her sereneness and "creativity". There are plenty of planets in Exel's universe that are pledged by war and incapable of sustaining life. Exel is half the reason for the madhouse state of her universe. Ravis sees his hatred as justified. Especially since the Grand Priest constantly calls him out for her actions. Exel purposely ignores him when he reprimands her. The line was officially crossed when Exel brought in a human child to "replace" him. He decide that he would have to get rid of her himself. Personality iiii Mink Background jjjjjj Personality jjjjj Jax Background jjjjj Personality jjj Caliborn Background He is a worrior on a plenet Hamlot. It is a plant known for its meat. Personality hhhhhg |-|Other= Super Saiyan Mystic It is a mix of Saiyan energy and God of Destruction energy. It is a form Fritz developed during training in the hyperbolic Time Chamber with Future Gohan. The Saiyan who unleashes this transformation gains Dark Orchid purple hair, and purple eyes with the whites of their eyes turning Bright Gold. Their ki turns Gold and they are surrounded in electricity. Super Saiyan Noir Hair Color: Black Ki Color: Purplr and Black Eye Color: Black (entire eyes) Divine (Exalted) Saiyan It is a form taken by Vageta after drinking water granted my Exel that was blessed by the Grand Priest. First he placed his hand in a small dish of the water. He has to withstand the intense pain for five minutes. After that you had to drink the water. Drinking the water also caused tremendous pain. If you survive both challenges, the water becomes a part of you and your max power increases times 100. Hair Color: Dragon Green Ki Color: Green and Gold Eye Color: Red Divine Race Gallery OFritz.JPG | Adult Fritz FFGohan.PNG | Set Saga Gohan FAFritz.PNG | Art Set.PNG | Set from Set Saga IMG_0932.JPG | Random super cool pic